


Good Morning

by Anonymous



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Barebacking, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, musical verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Barbara had had her fair share of good mornings, but this one was just about perfect from the moment she awoke.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> gee, [NAME REDACTED]! how come your mom lets you write porn for your au AND the original canon?

Barbara had had her fair share of good mornings, but this one was just about perfect from the moment she awoke. She didn’t really need to sleep, but she and Adam were used to it and Beetlejuice was more than happy to be lazy with them.

Barbara found herself in the middle this morning. She typically spooned Adam, face buried in his neck, but during the night he had turned to face her, hand resting over her hip and onto Beetlejuice’s. Beetlejuice was pressed right up against her, one leg between hers and an arm wrapped around her middle. Barbara relaxed into him, content to doze for a few more minutes -- after all, it’s not like they had much to do.

Beetlejuice, however, was a light sleeper, not truly accustomed to it. As he described it, he more ‘switched off’ than truly rested. His arm wrapped more tightly around Barbara, pulling her impossibly close as he nuzzled her hair. “Awake?” he grumbled out.

Barbara nodded and ran a hand up and down his arm, content to keep the silence for just a bit longer. 

Beetlejuice continues to nuzzle her, moving down her hair until he was pressing kisses into her neck. “Wanna fool around?” he asks. His arm moved lower, resting on her belly but still seeking permission.

It doesn’t take Barbara long to decide. Beetlejuice had been great for their sex life -- it was never boring with Adam, they knew just where to touch each other after all these years, but Beetlejuice just felt like a piece clicking into place with them. She breathes out a quick “Yeah,” pushing his hand further down.

“Be quiet,” he mumbles into her ear. “Don’ wanna wake Adam.”

Just the thought of that excites her even more, suppressing a moan at the thought of having to keep quiet when she knows damn well how dextrous Beetlejuice’s hands could be. The hands in questions were slipping into her panties as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. His hand finds her, cupping her as a finger rubs lightly against her folds.

“C’n I?” he breathes out. He’s taken to asking about almost everything now -- Barbara would say it's due to the initial distrust in their relationship, as is typical when someone tries to have you exorcised, but she honestly thinks he’s developed a bit of a kink for having his partners confirm what he wants to do to them.

She nods desperately, already wet, and pushes against his hand firmly. He lets out a small laugh at this, mouthing her shoulder as a finger slips inside of her. It feels good, lightly fucking her, and another one quickly joins it as another starts to rub at her clit. A quick hitch in her breath is all that betrays them, but it’s enough to make Adam breathe in deeply and awaken. 

His eyes are slow to adjust, but he’s been in this situation many times before, both with and without Beetlejuice joining them. He reaches out a hand to stroke Barbara’s face, then Beetlejuice’s. “Having fun?” he asks, words still slurred from sleep.

Barbara nods and Beetlejuice waggles his eyebrows at Adam, forcing a sleepy laugh from the other man. “I told her not to wake ya up,” Beetlejuice says, his fingers continuing their ministrations under the covers.

Barbara huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, ‘cause that always works out — oh god, yes, _like that_,” she squeaks out. She grinds harder against Beetlejuice’s fingers, seeking release. 

“Not yet, kitten,” he says, “Ya woke up Adam, let him have some fun too.” He shoots a glance at Adam, encouraging him. 

Adam uses his hand to push down Barbara’s panties completely. Following Beetlejuice’s hand, he rests his fingers almost on top of Beetlejuice’s. “You want me too, Barb?”

Barbara nods. “_Please_ Adam, c’mon, why do you both _do_ this, just do it — _oh_,” she moans as Adam slips a finger inside to match Beetlejuice’s. Barbara clenches around them, small hitches and moans the only thing she’s able to get out as the two of them finger fuck her in tandem. 

Adam leans forward to kiss her properly a few times, shifting over to her cheek and then to Beetlejuice, his face now buried in Barbara’s neck as he focuses on her pleasure. Barbara moans between them as they speed up, pressing her clit against Beetlejuice’s finger, moaning out a “Harder, harder, _just like that_ \--" as she clenches around them a final time, spasming a few times as she rides out her climax.

She breathes out hard, almost panting, as Adam and Beetlejuice both slowly slide out of her, careful not to brush against her clit. Beetlejuice immediately brings his fingers to his mouth, making a sucking sound. “My favorite breakfast,” he purrs, licking a stripe up her neck.

Barbara giggles, long used to his offbeat ways of showing affection in the afterglow. She grinds her ass against his front, feeling the hardness she knows has been there since she starting moaning for him. “That all you’re hungry for?” she quips. Her other hand travels down Adam’s front as well. “Mmm, you too.” She glances at the clock -- only 6:30, and the two of them are plenty riled up. “Beej, you first.”

His hand comes down to stroke against her stomach. “‘m fine babes, Sexy over there and I can figure it out on our own,” he punctuates with a wink at Adam, who nods in agreement. “You keep resting.”

She grinds back into him with a purpose. “_No_, B, what I meant is I’m still horny.” She looks over her shoulder at him. “Fuck me,” she commands.

“Mmm, well, if you insist,” Beetlejuice says as he frees his cock from the pair of sweatpants he’s taken to wearing when cuddling with them. The cheap polyester of his suit had not taken well to cuddling, and after his introduction to sweatpants there were very few times he was out of them.

Adam grabs Barbara’s thigh to lift it up as Beetlejuice places his cock at her entrance, slowly but surely pushing into her. They both breathe out, Beetlejuice keeping a steady pace as he fucks into her.

Adam watches, leaning forward to kiss both of them. He rubs lightly at Barbara’s clit, giving no real traction, keeping her on the edge of real pleasure. Beetlejuice grabs her hips, thrusting up into her one, two more times as he comes inside of her with a muffled grunt.

Beetlejuice slides his cock out, his cum dripping out onto Barbara’s thigh. It’s not technically real, they all /know/ that, but, well, the feel and sight of it just adds a little something extra.

Barbara shifts, turning to face Beetlejuice. She kisses him properly, finally, adding a light tinge of pink to his hair. “That was nice.”

“Always is with you, Babsy,” he replies, kissing her back enthusiastically. “Gonna give Adam a hand?”

Adam draws in closer to them both. Barbara presses against him and he sandwiches her in firmly alongside Beetlejuice. His hand is already in his boxers -- he has _some_ willpower, but watching his wife and boyfriend go at it usually does the trick -- and he takes his cock out, kicking off his boxers. 

“You better finish what you started,” Barbara huffs at him, taking his hand and placing it back over her, grinding her clit as best she can into him. She turns back towards Beetlejuice, pulling him into a kiss.

“You want me to fuck you too?” he asks. He gets a nod in return, which really just translates into a face full of shaking hair as Beetlejuice and Barbara continue kissing. 

He slides into her, slick with wetness and Beetlejuice’s own orgasm. His hand moves at her clit, rubbing in time with his thrusts. He and Barbara are old hat at this, and it doesn’t take long for the two of them to come within seconds of each other -- Barbara’s moans caught by Beetlejuice’s mouth and Adam’s caught by Barbara’s hair. 

A collective breath is let out as the three relax back into their bed. Perks of being dead -- no sweat, no need to pee, and clean up is just a wave of a hand.

Barbara flips onto her back in between Adam and Beetlejuice. “That was good,” she says, definitively. 

Beetlejuice moves a hand to rest on her stomach, cuddling in to her side. “Christ, Babs, I’m surprised you’re not askin’ for more. How the fuck do you have that much energy in the morning?”

Barbara giggles. “Hard not to with my guys on either side of me.” She grins at him, waggling her eyebrows. “Wanna help me make breakfast?”

Beetlejuice smiles softly, a smile reserved only for them, and kisses her quick again. “Yeah,” he says, “Teach me how to make pancakes?”

Barbara nods, endeared at his willingness to learn, and she gets up, stretching as she pulls on a pair of shorts and someone’s oversized tee shirt. Beetlejuice stops to give Adam a kiss and a grope, smiling down at him as he settles back into bed to doze until breakfast is ready -- not that he can eat, but he enjoys the routine nonetheless. 

Beetlejuice snaps back into his grey sweatpants, adding a frankly offensive highlighter yellow tee shirt on top. His fashion sense isn’t what Barbara would necessarily refer to as _the best_, but it certainly is unique.

He grabs her hand on the way down, floating beside her. She and Adam have discovered many ghostly tricks they can perform, including floating, but they prefer to stick to the old ways of doing things. 

She turns to kiss him when they reach the kitchen, savoring the peace and quiet of the house before it begins to wake up (and before Beetlejuice starts to help her cook). It’s already been a great morning, and she can’t wait to see the rest of it through.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you enjoyed. this one is even older than the human au i just posted, so characters may not be up to par with current fandom standards. also im pretty sure my tenses are WACK so just ignore that.


End file.
